One day
by LiveLifeDancing
Summary: Aiko, do you believe in love at no sight? I asked. What? What are you talking about? My sister replied looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. At this point there was no telling. I had to find him. The problem is, how do you find someone who's dead?
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for a while. Finally putting it to use. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I am different. I am young. I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm me. I'm myself. I am I. I am strong. I am alone. I'm quiet. I'm loud. I'm a dreamer. I'm a hoper. I am imagination. I am two. I am one. I'm misunderstood. I am confused. I am unloved. I am unfavored. I'm serious. I'm joking. I am just understanding. I am possesive. I am strange. I'm awkward. I am a different color. I am Amaya.

I live on an island just east of the border of the formerly deadly fire nation. Ever since the war ended they have been at peace with the rest of the world. Hated, but at peace. The island, is small. The houses were all hand-built and no one quite owned one. The just ended up in one. The island is a mix of all different places. We have marshes on the east side of the island, beaches and ports off the north, and the Middle and west are either forests or plains. The south, no one ever goes to because of the tedious and messy trip that is needed to be taken. As for the race of my island, there is none. One of the very few places stuck between borders. As for people, we are all a small mix of random people that have liven on this island their whole life and will never leave. We all call ourselves equal to one another, but no one truly believes it. Every one believes they are better than some one on the island. And my grandmother is one of those people.

"Grandmother, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm just not interested in who you saw Kaiya talking to."

"You have such disrespect for me, you insolent child! If I were your mother you'd have wished to never see the light of day after the beating I woud have given you!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Grandmother, but I wouldn't want some one talking about me, so why should I, them?"

"Will you stop your yelling? I can't hear if I'm hitting the right notes!" Aiko, my twin sister, said as she popped her head through the door. Aiko is the loved one in our family. No, in the world. I am the hated. Everyone loves her, everyone looks straight through me. Born with the gift of music, all eyes are on her when she sings or plays any instrument. I only wish I could get that kind of admiration. I know, It seems as though I hate my sister, but I don't. I don't love her either. I envy her with all my heart. She was always the delicate, sweet, perfect one, While I was portrayed as the rough, strange, flawed one. Even all the men seem to like her more, always buying or making her things, calling her beautiful. Not one person has ever called me beautiful, but her? Every day! And we're twins! Even since birth, she got more attention. A day after she came out, she came down with some sickness and was on the brink of death. And of course, while everyone worried about her, I was thrown to the side, ignored.  
This went on for 14 years.

"I'm going to do so horrible tonight! I sound absolutely horrific!" Aiko said to try and seem humble about getting this year's solo in our annual festival of music. I was in the backround choir, but Of course, she got the solo. She was always one note higher than I. She made that solo every year, hands down, and she knew how good she was, which is what bothered me the most.

"Oh no, no, no, no! You are the single most wonderful singer in the world! Lets hear you sing." my grandmother said in a tone familar to me only when she spoke to Aiko.

"Well... oh alright, but I'm warning you, it sounds disgusting!" Once again fishing for more compliments.

Chills ran through my body second she began singing. Her voice was so clear, like a beam of light piercing through the darkness. No matter how much I wished her voice would crack or something, I couldn't also help but wish that it would never stop. The second she hit that high 'A', I tensed up. Not because I was angry, but because I was afraid I was going to fall apart.

"See? Now that you guys have gotten quieter, I finally got it to work."

"Oh darling... we're sorry. Keep on singing." my grandmother told her. She then turned her eyes to me and said, "As for you child, you apologize to your sister right now! I swear... you should be proud of you sister instead of screaming all the time, killing her angelic voice, and all this because you're jealous!"

"Whatever you say Grandmother, whatever you say." I said about ready to kill her as I walked out of the room and out the house. I spent the rest of the day wandering out and the island, trying to not care about what my grandmother had just said.

I didn't show up until the festival that night. I didn't even want to be there. I was already feeling lower than anyone could imagine, and I didn't want to be remimded of my inferiority to my twin sister.

"Is everyone in their places?" Our conducter hurridly yelled. He was a perfectionest. You missed a note, you were dead. And of course Aiko was the favorite student of his.

Nearing the end of the show, everyone in the audience was at the edge of their seats, waiting for Aiko to start singing. Just waiting. The second she got up and started singing,I got the same feelingI got when heard her sing this afternoon. I was falling apart. Thoughts we're starting to fly through my head...

'Why is everyone always so glad to hear her? What about the other soloists? They were good too!'

'Why is she so good? How is that note humanly possible?'

'Why does Aiko always have to steal the spotlight?'

The applause came in. People we're cheering louder than every before. They loved her. They always did.

'Why does everyone love her but hate me? What did I do to these people?'

'Why can't I just belong?'

'Why?'

'why?'

"WHY?" I yelled right as the applause was decending. All eyes were on me, just starting. I stared back at them, with the angriest glare ever to don my face.

I ran. Right off the stage. Right out the door. I ran away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the first chapter. Second is on its way. Familiar characters will start making their way in around the third chapter. Its going to be good, people. trust me.

Sad this is, this chapter resembles my inspiration wayy too much, "Jacob have I loved," so don't let it throw you off. Its gets way different.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is the next chapter. I'm pulling the story farther than I said earlier. I'm adding a lot more. So charaters you know wont be around till fifth chapter or later. But they're older. Like 20 years older. And I'm not sure who exactly is going to appear in person besides Aang (Oh, and Aang's not the dead one.) Depends on who I can fit in. We'll just have to wait and see. Oh and I forgot to put this in the last chapter but I don't own avatar. Cause then you'd be seeing a lot more of this on your TV screen. 

------------------------------------------------------------

My running and anger eventually landed me on the vacant southern side of the island. It was perfectly empty all around me. Perfect silence. I never really realized how beautiful the ocean looked at sunset. Even though I couldn't see the sun go down, I could the sky change colors and the water reflect its natures palate. It was so serene.

Of course this feeling slipped away as I realized one major detail.

"I am such an Idiot!" I screamed to myself. How on earth could I expect to run away for good and live without anything to my name? I could never even get off the island unless I had money to pay for a boat ride off.

"Oh God." I had to go back. But I couldn't! Not after that outburst. Never again. But then how? I needed money, food, clothing, blankets, maybe? Whatever a person needs to live on their own. And a way to get money after my life savings- a good 20 gold peices- ran out. I could work. I was used to doing odd jobs around the island for a little pocket money. Why couldn't I do that in any other town? But that wouldn't be enough. I still needed to get off the island.

But how? How was I supposed to get into my house get all my stuff and leave without coming in contact with the whole population of the island?I knew what I needed to do but I definitly didn't want to. I had to break into my own house.

I had to go in the dead of night. When everyone was asleep. Except for a few drunkards still staggering down the streets after the festival was long but over, but either way, they would probably mistake me for Aiko and compliment me on my singing.

Midnight came around and I decided to start making my way back. It would take about an hour to make it back to town, unless the darkness slowed me down. But then again, the later the better. I passed through the first field pretty quickly. But then I got to the forest. Have you ever had that paranoid feeling? Like somethings or someone is right behind you? I was definitly feeling that.

"God! Why does it always seem to get thicker during the night?" I muttered under my breath. I started picking up speed in fear until I finally tripped over what I thought was a rock. I took a better look at it and saw it was a tombstone. And there were many others around it.

"Well, would you look at that?" I whispered to myself. "Who knew there was a cemetary on the island?" I tried to read the names on the stones, but it was much too dark, so I took a mental picture of the surroundings and promised myself before I left I would stop and take a look during the day.

'This is it.' I thought as I finally got to one of the streets. Thankfully the streets were just about dead, because I was already freaking out as it was. Every corner I turned my heart jumped.

"Eep!" I let out a small yelp as a cat just knocked over a potted plant about 4 feet behind me. I seriously needed to calm down or else I wasn't going to handle the rest of this.

It took a while, but my former house soon came up.

"Perfect. Absolutely beautiful." There was a light on. Coming from Aiko and I's room.

"It must be 3:30 in the morning! What is she doing up?" She couldn't be waiting up for me! She wouldn't. Either way, I started panicking.

'What am I supposed to do now? I can't just go in!' But then again... I could. As long as my grandmother wasn't up I knew Aiko wouldn't say anything. It'd be way too awkward. Plus if I didn't do it now, when could I?

I walked up to the door and started opening it as slow as my body would let me. It took a good 5 minutes, but I finally got it. I grabbed as much as I possibly could find in the first room, also careful to make no noise. I was almost finished. All I needed was some clothes and my money.

"Amaya, what are you doing?"

I froze on the inside, but I found my body turning around. It was Aiko.

"I'm running away." I said defensively. She let out a laugh. She wasn't taking me seriously.

"When? And where?" She said in-between a laugh.

"I don't know... just away.. and I'm leaving right after I get my money and some clothes." I said.

"Well, thats as good as pointless. Tomorrow's Sunday, then Monday. You know none of the ferries leave port then. Plus, you really think you can survive in the Fire nation? They're brutal." She said cooly.

"Not anymore! Not ever since the Avatar..."

"Look, one defeat cannot change a whole nation." she interuppeted. "Anyways, like I said, you wont be able to get off the island for two days. You might as well stay for now."

"But... but I can't. Not after..."

"Would you rather camp out in the cold? I didn't think so."

She had a good point. I couldn't stay out there and use up the few supplies I already had. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I found myself changing into my nightgown and getting into my bed.

"But what about grandmother? I can't talk to her. Not anymore." I asked.

"Just get up before dawn and sneak out or something. Then come back at 8 after she falls asleep."

I was quiet as I thought about it. It would work. And I would even have time to check out those tombstones I saw.

"Ok." I said in a whisper, and drifted into sleep.

Two more days and I was free.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay. Chapter 2 done. 3 will come around next weekend or the one after.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, it's been a long long time since I've last written, but I just got the first review reminding me that this story still existed. Yeah, I'm pathetic. Whatever. Oh, and I lied in the earlier chapter. Familiar characters won't show up just yet. And no, I don't own avatar.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just creeping through the the window of Aiko and I's room. Time to go hide out on the lovely southern beaches. I couldn't believe I had really sunk down that low. I mean, I had always dreamed of leaving wit forsaken island, but I never thought I had to run away. Oh well, it was about time. That outburst of mine just gave me an excuse.

Out the door and onto the street.

"Oh no..." I thought. How could I have been so stupid? Yeah, my grandmother may not get up until 8, but the rest of the island was buzzing with merchants and fisherman by then. Can you just imagine how I was feeling that first creeping step out of the door?

'Ugh. Why am I such a coward?" I thought. I wasn't just a coward, I was a hypocrite. I ran back inside like a shy child on his first day of school. I ran straight to my room and woke up Aiko.

"Huh...?" She slightly slurred. "What's wrong?"

"You forgot about the rest of the island! Grandmother may be asleep, but everyone else sure isn't!" I screamed in a whisper. "How am I supposed to get to the other side of the island without them seeing me!"

"What does it matter? You are going to leave, aren't you?" She said in that voice. The one that seemed to try and prove me she was the better of us two.

"Well... yeah, but I think I'd like to leave while I'm ahead, you know... be remembered." I said for some reason trying to be slightly comical. And she noticed that failure. Rolling her eyes she went back to sleep.

I sat cross-legged on the floor next to her bed and zoned out for a few seconds. I knew she was right, but I wasn't one who knew how to confront with my problems.

But then again, did I have much of a choice?

I looked back over at Aiko and thought,

'Why on earth are we so different?' That puzzled me because we were supposed to be identical. But it was that thought that gave me an idea. I looked over at her vanity and back at her. She was dead asleep.

"Well, we technically are identical..." I whispered while creeping over to her collections of makeup and hair things.

A few moments later I was ready to walk out of the door with banned fears and doubts. I hoped Aiko wouldn't mind I had taken a few of her things.

I was ready. The next ferry to the Fire Nation shores was coming Tuesday at 7am. Just one day on my own and I was good to go.

I began to walk the streets towards the forest in the center of the island.

"Aiko! Aiko!" One of her friends called to me as I was walking past a narrow street of shops. "Aiko, you were absolutely amazing last night, as always. Your dress was so gorgeous. You killed the other soloists. And that last note of yours, I'm not kidding I started tearing up." She just went on and on... she paused once after saying, "Too bad about that sister of yours. She's so weird," to let me comment. It took me a few seconds to realize it, but I said in my best perfect voice ever,

"Ugh. I know. Sometimes I think she's mental." And without missing a beat,

"Ha! You are hilarious. That is so true. So, what do you want to do today?" She said.

"Well, I was heading over to the woods..." I said stepping away.

"Sounds like fun! Lets go!" She said following me.

"Oh well, I meant... alone." I tried to explain. She just stared at me.

"Why?" She questioned. I racked my brain trying to think of any reason my sister would want to be alone.

"I need to practice my singing. You know I can't be around other people when I practice!" I snapped at her.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry. I swear I didn't know. I swear! Forgive me?"

"Yeah, I guess, just, I have to go, alright?" I rushed myself out of there. That was way too close. Although, it was good to know I could be convincing enough to get out of a situation like that. But I had to keep going. I was just about there.

Nearing the forest, I realized that I was leaving behind my life, the place I grew up, all the people I had ever known.

And I couldn't have been happier.

-  
Well, this chapter lasted a lot longer than I thought it would have. I was planning on finishing up the island by now. Oh well. More will come soon.

Review if you liked it. If not, go bother some other story.

:D 


End file.
